You're Not Alone
by yummy42
Summary: We've all seen what happened during Season One and 400 Days. Just like them, other survivors are also dealing with one huge problem, the never-ending number of Walkers along with keeping their humanity and sanity together. Venture into the eyes of other survivors as they struggle to survive, knowing they're not alone in this situation. SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**I wanted to try and see where this goes! Since, having different POVs from different survivors is actually pretty interesting! **

**So, be sure to either PM me with the subject, YNA App & Your OC's name, or review the application! **

**As always, no Mary Sues or people with 'God-Like' powers, I mean, in reality, nobody is like that! **

**Anywho, here's the application! **

**Though, I'll only be accepting 10 OCs! **

**~The sooner I get OCs, the sooner I'll be up the first chapter!**

* * *

**~YNA Form~**

**Name: **

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Nationality: **

**How old do they appear?:**

**Do you want your OC to meet up with the Season One or 400 Days group?:**

*** If yes, when do they meet up and which group?:**

**Sexuality: **

**Personality: **

**Habit(s): **

**Greatest Strength(s):**

**Greatest Weakness(s): **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Background/History: (What did they do before it all happened?)**

**Day One: (What happened during the first day of the undead?)**

**What do they look for in a friendship?: **

**What do they look for in a relationship: (Look-Wise)**

**What do they look for in a relationship: (Personality-Wise)**

**Crush: (Pick at least 2 other OCs or game characters) **

**~Appearance~**

**Eye color/shape: **

**Hair color, length, and style: **

**Type of body: **

**Skin Tone: **

**Any Distinguishing Marks?: (If yes, then what does it represent?)**

**Clothing Style: **

**Height: **

**Celeb Look A-Like: (Optional)**

**Overall Appearance: **

**~Survival~**

**On A Scale From 1-10, How Good Is Your OC In: **

*** Combat:**

*** Medical Training: **

*** Weaponry: **

*** Intelligence:**

*** Cooperating With Others: **

**~Groups~ NOTE: This part is completely OPTIONAL only as you said yes for being part of one of the groups!**

**What's Your Impression On: (Season One)**

**Lee: **

**Clementine: **

**Kenny: **

**Katjaa: **

**Duck: **

**Christa: **

**Omid: **

**Chuck: **

**Ben: **

**Travis: (Only because I feel like he died in a really stupid way in the game)**

**Molly: **

**Carley: **

**Doug: **

**Glenn:**

**Lilly:**

**Larry: **

**~What's Your Impression On: (400 Days)**

**Vince: **

**Shel:**

**Becca: **

**Bonnie: **

**Wyatt: **

**Russell: **

**Tavia: **


	2. The Survivors

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the OCs I've accepted so far! **

**Also, since I'm nice, despite being stung by a bee with nature suddenly hating on me, I've decided to take OFF the OC limit! **

**Meaning, the OC amount is limitless! **

**So, be sure to keep sending in those OCs, but I will have a due date for closing apps!**

**~ I won't be accepting anymore OCs after next Monday, August 19th!**

**After looking at the OCs be sure to send in who your crushes are!**

*** P.S: Those who sent in an app for the groups, make to sure COMPLETEY fill out the app! Like the part that says what your OCs impression on who?**

*** P.S.S: Feel free to send in apps for your siblings/parents/group members etc., if you're going solo!**

*** P.S.S.S: We need some more 400 Days OCs and OCs going solo!**

* * *

**Season One OCs: **

Name: Marina

Nickname(s): Mia

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Nationality: Dominican

How old do they appear?: younger

Sexuality: Bi

Personality: shy, has low self esteem, can get annoyed easily, and sarcastic (pretty much april ludgate but with a heart of gold)

Habit(s): running her hands on her hair and biting her lips

Greatest Strength(s): her friends, she would do anything for them

Greatest Weakness(s): can't say "no" easily/ tries to please everyone

Likes: Music (indie/alternative), reading (a lot) , feminism, drawing, and history

Dislikes: Kids, loud people, overtly cheery people, people who say dumb things

Background/History: (What did they do before it all happened?): Immigrant who moved with her family to stone mountain and went to high school with Ben and Travis. She traveled with them to the play offs when the zombie apocalypse began. She managed to survive the bandit raid along with the guys and Mr. Parker and the story kicks in.

Day One: (What happened during the first day of the undead?): see above

What do they look for in a friendship?: someone who understands her and her quirks and who's willing to have really deep conversations

What do they look for in a relationship: (Look-Wise): it's the zombie apocalypse, so anyone who can satisfy her sexually and looks moderately attractive

What do they look for in a relationship: (Personality-Wise) pretty much the same things as in a friendship but also needs to understand her shifting moods and ranting's. someone who's serious but who can joke around too

~Appearance~

Eye color/shape: dark brown and almond shaped

Hair color, length, and style: dark brown curly hair, it reaches her shoulders

Type of body: hourglass

Skin Tone: dark olive skin

Any Distinguishing Marks?: (If yes, then what does it represent?): two beauty marks on her chest and two on forehead (above left eyebrow)

Clothing Style: long sleeve grey shirt with brown patches on the elbows, dark jeans, and running shoes

Height: 5'4

Celeb Look A-Like: (Optional) Aubrey plaza

Overall Appearance: a tiny and thin Hispanic girl with a button nose, small lips, and heart shaped face

* * *

Name: Jasmine Natalie Styles

Nickname(s):Jazz, JJ, Style, Nat, panda

Gender:Female

Age:19

Nationality: Japanese American

How old do they appear?: 17

Sexuality: Bi but more interested in guys

Personality: She's a bit of a flirt yet loving and kind girl with a wicked sense of humor. Jasmine tries not to start fights she does have a temper when it comes to other people. Like people treating other people badly or starting arguments for dumb reasons. She's a great listener and will sit and listen for hours though she is known to pull faces when she gets board. It's just what she does. Jazz has really good comebacks in her book that she likes to use when people mess with people close to up down she can be a really crybaby because she bottles up things that bothers her. She loves touching other people and giving out hugs when she's sad or depressed. Once you and her become friends she will stand by you no matter what. No matter how much you annoy the heck out of her or hurt her. But you are bound to have a fun time with her no matter how crazy it gets.

Habit(s):Sleeps with a pillow between her legs, chews her lip when deep in thought or nervous, blushes when embarrassed, comebacks

Greatest Strength(s):Staying calm under pressure

Greatest Weakness(s):helping others

Likes: drawing, music, dancing, singing, games, telling stories, meeting new people, working out

Dislikes: screaming, zombies, kids getting hurt, being treated like a useless kid

Background/History: (What did they do before it all happened?)  
Jasmine was in school to be a doctor. She worked part time at a hospital with a few of her friends. She also worked at a club as a waitress to help play for school. She lived at home with her parents next door to Clementine some days she would babysit but she wanted to spend some time relaxing at home since she didn't have school and work around that time.

Day One: (What happened during the first day of the undead?)  
Jasmine spent her morning at the hospital but later on in the day she went home to relax. She notice some of the symptoms a lot of people were coming down with. She noticed how crazy everything was when she woke up to people going crazy.

What do they look for in a friendship?:Some she can have a fun time with or a good conversation. Someone trust worthy and who try's hard. Someone who she can trust her life with.

What do they look for in a relationship: Looks don't really matter to her they could be the hottest thing in the world and have a crappy attitude. The thing that attracts her the most to a person is the eyes.

What do they look for in a relationship: Someone who can understand her and cheer her up with she feels down. A person that can make her almost forget about the zombies and everything else.

~Appearance~

Eye color/shape: Round-almond shaped and hazel more green

Hair color, length, and style: Straight brown hair that reaches her mid back she wears her hair in a braid.

Type of body: Toned yet still curvy

Skin Tone: slightly tanned

Any Distinguishing Marks?: She has a beauty mark under her left eye. She also has a Dragon tattoo on her back she got it for heritage.

Clothing Style: Casual blue jeans with a black tank top. She got a red hoodie with high top sneakers.

Height:5'8

Celeb Look A-Like: Kristin Kreuk

* * *

Name: Thomas finton

Nickname(s): Fint

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Nationality: Caribbean

How old do they appear?: 25

Sexuality: Male

Personality: Thomas laid-back person, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only times he is shown not smiling was when he is explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or in a fight. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against walkers. and doesn't like to take orders from people he doesn't know or respect.

Habit(s): Places his hands on the back of his head when angry.

Greatest Strength(s): He has great endurance, is physical strong and has quick reactions/reflexes

Greatest Weakness(s): Can be blunt if **, Reckless and Remorseless in a fight.

Likes: Music, playing the guitar and reading.

Dislikes: Cats, people who are whiny, un-loyal or cowards

Background/History: Before the walkers showed up Thomas was and a student and the captain of his school basketball team.

Day One: Thomas left school, went home and found his house broken into a found this guy attacking his mother, Thomas threw the guy off his mother causing him to smash his head on the corned of a table cracking his head open. After a couple of hours packing up he's and his mother's stuff before he was attacked by his mother, Thomas held his mother back as she tried to bite him before pushing her back causing her to fall down the stairs and crack her head open. After recovering from what he did to his mother Thomas took his backpack and filled with clothes, food, water, books and a Glock 19 that he found in his mother's bedroom before turning on his mp3 player and left Atlanta on his motorcycle.

What do they look for in a friendship?: Someone that doesn't take thinks to serious and can have a laugh but isn't a moron and doesn't know when to act serious.

What do they look for in a relationship: She has to have big dark brown eyes, long curly brown hair that reaches her shoulders, some curves but also athletic. And quite tall around 5,7 to 5,8

What do they look for in a relationship: She has to be down to earth, doesn't take things to serious but can act serious and get Thomas serious if he is acting too laid back. Isn't affected by his bluntness and his reckless nature.

~Appearance~

Eye color/shape: Dark brown almond

Hair color, length, and style: Slicked back black hair

Type of body: Athletic

Skin Tone: Dark skinned

Any Distinguishing Marks?: None

Clothing Style: Black jeans, white hoodie unzipped, a black stringed vest, black and white trainers, and a black cap.

Height: 6,1

Celeb Look A-Like: Michael Jai White.

* * *

Name: Anne Marshall

Nickname: Annie

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Nationality: American

How old they appear?: Mid teens

Sexuality: Straight.

Personality: Always making jokes but serious in dangerous situations

Habits: Drinking Pepsi, reading, singing, drawing

Greatest strength: keeping friends safe

Greatest weakness: going a couple days without a soda.

Likes: Pepsi, manga, drawing, singing, video games

Dislikes: bandits, walkers

Backround: she was a student at a school and often visited the video game store

Day One: She was escaping with her friends

What do they look for in a friendship: someone who will never betray you and understands you

Eye color: One red, one green

Hair color, length, and style: brown, long, and shaggy

Type of body: average

Skin tone: slightly tan

Distinguishing remarks: covers her right eye with her bangs

Clothing style: black T-shirt, black flannel shirt, and blue jeans along with a pink hat and necklace with a fake claw attached to it.

Height: 5'6

Overall apperance: casual

* * *

Name: Jed Harker

Nickname(s): Sarge

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Nationality: American

How old do they appear?: Late twenties to early thirtys

Sexuality: Hetrosexual

Personality:

Habit(s):

Greatest Strength(s): Is a natural leader.

Greatest Weakness(s): Tends to blame himself for any person's death.

Likes: Order

Dislikes: Chaos

Background/History: (What did they do before it all happened?) Was a Sergeant in the USMC

Day One: (What happened during the first day of the undead?) Helping people out of the city

What do they look for in a friendship?: Someone who sticks by their side no matter what

What do they look for in a relationship: (Look-Wise) Someone whose not to pretty and not to ugly, just average

What do they look for in a relationship: (Personality-Wise) Someone with a fiery personality

Appearance

Eye color/shape: Blue

Hair color, length, and style: Short dark blond, military style

Type of body: Muscular

Skin Tone: Healthy

Any Distinguishing Marks?: (If yes, then what does it represent?) Has a 'USMC' tatoo on his left arm.

Clothing Style: Dresses like a soldier, wearing combat vests and drab clothing.

Height: 6'4

Celeb Look A-Like: (Optional) Chris Hemsworth

Overall Appearance: Fairly Handsome

* * *

**400 Days: **

Name: Lyris Grinnel

Nickname(s): Lyri, Grinny

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Nationality: French (Born in a rural area of Orléans, a city just south of Paris)

How old do they appear?: 16-18, much younger then she really is

Personality: Lyris tends to keep quiet, socially awkward and unwilling to stand up for herself or speak up, even if her opinion is the absolute opposite of the people around her. She can defend herself physically, and will readily, but when it comes to choices and discussions she would rather be in the background just allowing things to happen. Works best with knives and other melee weapons, though knows how to work a gun from prior experience with her father's pistol he kept for safety.

Habit(s): Worries more then needed about things, avoids conflicts, trusts quickly.

Greatest Strength(s): Slight Medical Training (lived on a small farm, healed and worked on sheep and other large animals), slight knowledge with weaponry

Greatest Weakness(s): Colorblind, Jumpy, No leadership skills at all

Likes: Quiet, Privacy, Having someone to trust, helping other people.

Dislikes: Her disability, Arguments, Conflicts.

Background/History: (What did they do before it all happened?) Lyris lived and worked on a small farm with her family, raising cattle and sheep. Her parents argued often, and she would often disappear into the barn with the animals to try and avoid the conflict. At the age of 19 she decided to travel to a place that was less rainy and dreary and see the world, saying goodbye to her parents and flying to North Carolina. She then moved from there to Georgia and rented an apartment with her new roommate Kristen, and got a job a a local diner as a waitress.

Day One: (What happened during the first day of the undead?) She was working, Kristen at the apartment. She heard some strange speak on the tv about some outbreak of a virus. Someone changed the channel to a football game and she forgot about it. However soon a man stumbled onto the field at the same time she got a call from her roommate. The man on screen lurched towards the umpire, being shot with a taser gun but not seeming to notice, lunging and grabbing his arm and biting into it. She screamed, and answered her phone to hear her roommate yelling there was something wrong and to get home. She then screamed and the phone went dead. Lyris rushed home and discovered Kristen with a bloodied chunk missing from her neck and stumbling around. That's how she first learned of Walkers. She left and tried to call her family in France, but she couldn't contact them. She gave up and found an empty apartment that she had seen when looking for rooms, camping there for the night.

What do they look for in a friendship?: Someone who she can trust, and that has her back. She would readily die for her friends and would want someone that wouldn't take that for granted.

What do they look for in a relationship: (Look-Wise) She doesn't really care about looks. She doesn't find looks attractive. She is attracted to personality.

What do they look for in a relationship: (Personality-Wise) Someone trustworthy, but her being her ever helpful self she tends to lean towards the broken souls, the ones with problems that she can try and fix. Honesty, determination and impurity are things that without trying she inevitably leans towards in a partner.

Appearance~

Eye color/shape: Grey Green with brownish gold flecks, Almost almond shaped

Hair color, length, and style: mousy looking dark brown, hangs to just above her shoulders, uneven and hacked as a last minute thing, walker grabbed her by the hair and she frantically killed it then cut her hair off to avoid any situations like that ever again.

Type of body: Thin, Frail looking,

Skin Tone: Pale.

Any Distinguishing Marks?: (If yes, then what does it represent?) Has a large scar traveling the back of her neck and down her spine to her tailbone from a surgery she had as a child, had a problem with her brain stem and a bone in her spine that caused her to be completely blind. Surgery allowed her to see but she remained colorblind and there was nothing that the doctors could do about it.

Clothing Style: Anything she can move freely in.

Height: 5" 7'

Celeb Look A-Like: (Optional) None

Overall Appearance: Your usual run of the mill girl, tiny and frail.

* * *

Name: Shepherd Ackles.

Nickname(s): Shep.

Gender: Male.

Age: 18 years old.

Nationality: American.

How old do they appear?: Teenager.

Sexuality: Gay.

Personality: At first, Shepherd is shown to quiet, un-talkative, athletic, and a bit selfish. As the story goes, he is loyal, nice, brave, and cheery. Shepherd has a short temper and will explode at certain times, but will then apologize. He is imprudent, not thinking before he does something and gets into trouble a lot for it. He can also be very stubborn sometimes.

Habit(s): Drinking.

Greatest Strength(s): Bravery. Loyalty.

Greatest Weakness(s): Short temper. Stubbornness.

Likes: Swimming, playing video games, parties, pizza, writing screenplays for fun, Drawing people, exercising, slushies', pumpkins, sports, cats, snow days, sea creatures, dirt bikes, telling stories, ice cream, camping, mangos, penguins, collecting yoyos, Venus fly traps.

Dislikes: Homophobes, spicy foods, backstabbers, bullies, fake friends, classical music, greed, snobs, coconuts, drama queens, whiners, sexists, spiders, bugs, math, really hot days, stereotypes, heights, caves, clowns, haters, getting nosebleeds, cheaters, being sick.

Background/History: (What did they do before it all happened?) Shepherd was born and raised in Macon, Georgia. His mother Carrie was a lawyer and his father Brad was in the army. He has a adopted older brother Jason, who is living at a fraternity called "Gamma Omega Nu" and he comes to the parties sometimes. Shepherd has four close friends Leela, Mike, Zane and Claire and they have been best friends since kids. Shepherd is in the boys swim team and is the third best swimmer. He plans to get a scholarship on swimming and also become a great swimmer. He has a crush on a boy Ryan Chambers, who is captain of the lacrosse team.

Day One: (What happened during the first day of the undead?) "Gamma Omega Nu" fraternity house was having one of it's huge parties again and Shepherd comes over with Leela, Mike, Zane and Claire, partying. A while later, the party starts to stop and everyone is passed out or leaving. Walkers start coming to the fraternity house, eating people and also turning them into one of them. Leela, Mike, Zane, Claire and Jason are killed and are turned into the one of the walkers. Shepherd finds a cleaver in the kitchen and escapes. After killing walkers, he makes it to his car and drives off, looking for somewhere to go.

What do they look for in a friendship?: Someone who will be there for you until the end.

What do they look for in a relationship: (Look-Wise) Someone who is hot and handsome.

What do they look for in a relationship: (Personality-Wise) Fun, exciting and laid back.

Appearance~

Eye color/shape: Blue close set eyes.

Hair color, length, and style: Brown short hair.

Type of body: Muscular, but not too much.

Skin Tone: Fair white skin.

Any Distinguishing Marks?: (If yes, then what does it represent?) A scar on the face from a incident years ago.

Clothing Style: grey shirt, dark blue jeans, black converse shoes, red hoodie.

Height: 5"8.

Celeb Look A-Like: (Optional) Brant Daugherty.

Overall Appearance: Clean looking.

* * *

**Other OCs Going Solo: **

Name: Blake Manning

Nickname(s): The Man

Gender: male

Age: 20

Nationality: Caucasian

How old do they appear?: 18

Sexuality: straight

Personality: Kind, generous, and extremely shy, especailily around girls. He is timid to say the least. Do to constant bullying, he is slow to trust people and meeting new people makes him nervious. When meeting a new person, he general will say little to nothing to them until he gets to know them, but most people think he is being rude. He is slow to anger and very patient, having learned to just shug of insults. He has very little self-confidents and will often bottle up instead of letting others know how he feels. Because of his withdrawn personaility, it is hard for him to make friends, but what friends he does make he is feriously loyal to. Because his kind and gentle nature, he hate fighting and hurting people, but will if given no other choice. He has also trained himself to study body language to tell what the intentions of others are and if they are trying to use him, since some of the people that bullied him use to be his friends. He is a devoted Christian and believes that the walkers are a divine punishment. He has a no man left behind attitude.

Habit(s): paces when he gets nervous

Greatest Strength(s): He's very smart

Greatest Weakness(s): He hesitates when having to take out children walkers

Likes: reading, soda, and carving, something he started after the undead appeared to pass the time

Dislikes: selfish, rude, and evil people

Background/History: (What did they do before it all happened?)Born and raised in Mount Vernon, IL, he has lived a pretty average life. Both his parents were together and happy. His brother, his sister, and him never went hungry. He loved his family very much but he shares a specail bond with his sister. They all went to church on Sundays. His father was a doomsday prepper and taught his children how to survive in the wilds, scavaging, and stealth. He did good in school, makeing straight A's . He didn't have many friends but the ones he did very were great. The only problem he had was that he was bullied, since the 1st grade. The abuse ranged from physical, mental, and emotional. When he was 9, he was walking home from school when one of his bullies hit him with a rock right above his right eye, the rock broke him open and left a scar when it healed. He left IL to go to college in George on a scholarship.

Day One: (What happened during the first day of the undead?) He was walking home from his part-time job when he saw a car with a flat tire on the side of the road. As he approuched to offer help he, sees a Walker on top of a man, eating away at him. It turned and came after him causing him to fall backwards. As the walker crawled on top of him he began to reach of anything he could use as a weapon. He grabbed ahold of a tire iron, dropped by the man trying to changed his tire, and swings it as hard as he can into the head of the walker, taking it down. He then ran back to his apartment and began gathering supplies, his fathers training kicking in.

What do they look for in a friendship?: other then to previously mentioned examples, he gets along with almost anyone.

What do they look for in a relationship: (Look-Wise) Looks are not that important to him

What do they look for in a relationship: (Personality-Wise) They have to be nice, open, and confident. They would probably have to make the first move.

~Appearance~

Eye color/shape: hazel, slightly wider then average

Hair color, length, and style: brown, saggy, ear length

Type of body: slightly overweight

Skin Tone: pale

Any Distinguishing Marks?: (If yes, then what does it represent?) no

Clothing Style: gray zip-up hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, tennis shoes

Height: 6' 1"

Overall Appearance: not ugly but not really good looking either


End file.
